


Towairaito

by kittynoir



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Towairaito (Mine)
Genre: Feudal Japan, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags May Change, Two months after Inuyasha
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-04-24 11:06:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14354184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittynoir/pseuds/kittynoir
Summary: The Tales of a Priestess, a Hanyou, a kitsune, and the the people and yokai they meet along the way.(A story started sometime in 2017)





	1. The Priestess and the Twilight Wolf

A woman stood in front of a group of villagers. She had flawless alabaster-white skin and long, rich black hair that fell past her slim waist, which was tied into a loose ponytail with a ribbon. She stood around five foot five, and had big, brown eyes. She wore the traditional dress of a miko, which has remained essentially unchanged to this day except for the lack of the slit-shoulder seam. She wore a white jacket with sode-kukuri (cords) through the sleeves and open shoulders. Strings called muna-himo were attached to each lapel and tied in front to keep the garment closed.Her kosode would be very much like a modern Kendo or Naginata Keikogi, with the sleeve fitting somewhat closely like a modern loose shirt and extending slightly past the wrist. The slits on the side of her hakama, and the openings at the sleeves and shoulders of her hitoe (jacket) showed the white kosode she sported.She wore a bright red nagabakama (a very long hakama), which included the small board on the lower back.She also wore common tabi (socks) and rice straw sandals. This was Hana, a priestess that was well respected. “What seems to be the problem?” Hana asked them. “Wild boar remains have been found in the forest behind the temple. We fear it may be a demon Lady Hana.” one of the villagers said. “I shall look into it.” Hana said. “And if it is a demon?” another villager asked. “Then it shall be dealt with.” Hana replied.It wasn’t long after that Hana was in the forest behind the temple. What appeared to be a silver furred wolf, but Hana sensed otherwise. When the ‘wolf’ stopped for a moment, she fired an arrow at it. The ‘wolf’ moved suddenly, resulting in the arrow skimming its right shoulder. It sniffed the air briefly, then the ‘wolf’ soon spotted Hana.

The ‘wolf’ is seen running through the forest, with Hana in hot pursuit. She managed to keep pace, since the creature was slightly slowed down by the trees. After about two minutes, Hana fired another arrow. This one hit it's right shoulder, penetrating the fur. The ‘wolf’ howled in pain and collapsed on the ground. This allowed Hana to get closer. She sensed that this creature was not all demon. The ‘wolf’ laid on the ground, taking shaky, pained breaths. “That's not even your true appearance, is it?” Hana asked the creature. The creature did not respond in any way, continuing to take shaky and pained breaths. Hana pulled the arrow out of its shoulder, cleaned out the wound, put ungent on it, and dressed the wound. She took the ‘wolf’ with her the place where she was staying for the night. The next morning, she woke up to find the creature’s blankets abandoned. She looked towards the doorway and spotted a young man sitting with his knees up and his arms crossed and on top of his knees. His head rested on his arms and he was staring out the doorway. He looked like he was 5’8”, though it was hard to tell considering his current position. He had a lean, wiry frame, though Hana guessed that it probably belied massive strength. He had a thick mane of waist-length silver hair, golden eyes, claws on his fingers, and short fangs in his mouth. His ears are furry and pointed, though more like those of wolf than a dog. He wore a red robe that appeared to have a white piece of clothing underneath it. He was barefoot. His ears were perked up, so he had most likely heard her movements. He glanced back at her, then said something surprising. “Thank you.”  
To be continued...


	2. The Lost Kawauso

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Towairaito and Lady Hana discover a lost Kawauso.

“Why do you thank me when I shot you in the shoulder?” Hana asked. The young man was silent for a moment. “For treating the wound. That form is not as well protected as my natural form.” Hana guessed that this was his “natural form”. “I see.” Hana said. “I never did get your name.” “It's Towairaito.” he said. “Towairaito.” Hana repeated. “My name is Hana.” “I've heard you're pretty well respected.” Towairaito said. “I am.” Hana replied. They sat in silence for awhile.

“Why are you following me?” Hana asked. “I have my reasons.” Towairaito replied. “You haven't stated any of them.” Hana said. Towairaito didn't reply. The two continued through the village. In one shop there appeared to be a beggar child with a large straw hat trying to purchase something. The man behind the counter had just asked him something, which caused the child to freeze up temporarily. The pair was nearby in time for Towairaito to hear the ‘child’ say “Lost.” This was enough for Towairaito. The ‘child’ spotted Towairaito and took off. “After him!” Towairaito yelled. He was quick to pursue the ‘child’, leaving Hana no choice but to follow him. After about three minutes of being chased, the ‘child’ dropped his disguise, revealing his true form. “I knew it!” Towairaito exclaimed. The ‘child’ as it turned out, was no child at all, but an otter yokai known as a Kawauso in disguise. He stopped to catch his breath. When he looked up he saw Towairaito glaring at him and Hana with an arrow nocked and aimed at him. “Explain yourself.” Hana said. “Please. Do not shoot. I mean no harm.” the otter yokai said. “Then what was that about?” Hana asked. “Please do not judge me too harshly, my kind has a fondness for sake.” The Kawauso said. “I am lost.” “How the heck did you get lost?” Towairaito exclaimed. “If you must know.” the otter yokai said. “A few days ago I was headed through a forest, on my way home from an attempt to obtain sake, when I was chased off course by a pack of wolf demons.” He glared at Towairaito. “Hey! It's not like I’m related to all wolf demons.” Towairaito retorted. Hana sighed. “My home is the Ishikari River.” the Kawauso said. “Ishikari River? That's quite a ways from here.” Hana said. “I know.” The otter yokai said. “Which is why I would like to enlist your help.” “Sounds fair enough.” Towairaito said. “But it would be nice if we knew your name so we don't have to keep calling you by your species name.” “Of course.” the Kawauso said. “My name is Akutare.” The otter yokai said. The three started off on their trek towards the Ishikari River. 

To be continued ...


	3. A Terror Slain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Towairaito kills an Onamazu.

“I thought you said this was a shorter route.” Hana said. “I thought it was. Sorry if I haven't been to the Ishikari River recently enough to know!” Towairaito retorted. It had been quite some time since the three had started their trek towards the Ishikari River. Key word quite. Akutare sighed. “Perhaps we should take a break?” the otter yokai suggested. “We have been walking for hours.” Without waiting for a response, the Kawauso abruptly sat down. “It's not that bad of an idea.” Hana pointed out. Towairaito sighed, giving up, and sat down. Hana followed suit. 

The three decided to eat while taking their break from journey. After they had finished eating, Akutare spoke up. “My short legs may be slowing us down a bit. Perhaps we should get a ride -” Before Akutare could finish the sentence, Towairaito had changed into his wolf form, stuck his muzzle underneath the otter yokai, and then jerked his muzzle upwards, causing the Kawauso to flip through the air and land on his back. Towairaito then started to run in the direction of their destination. “This isn't what I had in mind, but this'll work.” Akutare said. Hana ran after the two. They soon made it to the Ishikari River. “Thank you both for your help.” Akutare said. “Of course.” Hana replied. Before anything else could be said, the ground shook, causing Towairaito to lose his balance and fall into the river. There were some ripples in the water, then suddenly, what appeared to be a giant catfish flew out of the water. Hana quickly sensed what it was and shot it with one of her arrows. The creature hit the ground, dead. A family of Kawausos slowly came out of hiding. “It has been destroyed.” one of them murmured. The family, along with Akutare, turned to Towairaito and Hana and bowed their heads. “Thank you for slaying the Onamazu. It has been causing us trouble for quite some time.” one of the Kawauso said. “It wasn't that big a deal.” Towairaito said. “It kind of is.” Akutare said. “In appreciation for the help, if you ever need my help, just ask and I'll gladly be of assistance to you.” “We will keep that in mind. Thank you.” Hana told Akutare. She turned to Towairaito, then the two walked off.


	4. The Fox Returns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Towairaito encounters an old friend.

Towairaito and Hana were on their way to another village when the later got the feeling that they were being watched. “Towairaito, I think that someone might be following us.” Hana said. Towairaito sniffed the air. “We are being followed. By a fox demon.” He turned around to see a pair of green eyes peeking out from a leafy tree. Suddenly, the green eyed mystery figure leaped out of the tree and landed on Towairaito’s head. It was a fox demon, though it more resembled a human than a fox. “Towairaito!” the fox demon squealed. Towairaito recognized the fox demon’s voice. “Kasai?” he asked. The fox demon nodded in affirmation, confirming that she was. Towairaito smiled. “It’s been so long. How are you?” he said. “Besides all the times other yokai tried to kill and/or eat me, I actually did alright. I ran into a kawauso family that said that you had slain the catfish yokai that had been causing them trouble, and that you helped another kawauso who lived in that area find his way home. I said I was a friend of yours and they told me where you were headed. I decided to see if I could catch up with you.” Kasai said. She grinned. 

 

“So how do you two know each other?” Hana asked. “We met when Towairaito was small. We were both on the run from demons that were trying to kill us. Towairaito went to hide in a cave that I was already hiding in. We bumped into each other, and after talking, realized that we we in similar situations. We ended up traveling together for a while, helping each other to fend off demons. At some point we got separated. I’ve been searching for him since then.” Kasai said. The fox demon was hitching a ride on the back of Towairaito, who was in his wolf form. She seemed to be comfortable with traveling this way. “So, where are we headed?” Kasai asked. “Someone from another village came to find me. They told me that they were having a problem with a demon. So that village is where we are going.” Hana replied. “Are you sure your village will be alright without you?” Towairaito asked. “They have not been left defenseless. There is another priestess there ready to fend off demons should the need arise.” Hana responded. The priestess had been relieved that there was another priestess in her village so she could leave without worrying too much. The village they were headed to greatly needed their assistance. The group soon arrived at the village. “We're here.” Hana told the others.  
To be continued ….


End file.
